Ryou is Cinderella
by Twilight4everTDI2
Summary: A long time ago in a land far away there lived a boy...  That's how the story goes, but most Cinderellas don't have an eygptian god'mother'  or are boys for that matter.  Puppy, Bronze, Puzzle, and Tendershipping.
1. In Which There Is A Prolouge

**Hey! This is my new story and I hope you enjoy it, I'll update when the plot bunnies let me.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned this, it would be like any other rabid fangirl/boy, YAOI. Is there any clear Yaoi? No? Darn it, It's still not mine. I do own Raphael, as horrible as she is. And James' name. :/ Oh, and Natasha!**

"Sir! It's a little boy, but sir… Something went wrong and sir's wife… she's dead." A nursemaid said sadly, and Dr. Bakura rushed in, knowing what he would see, but praying the maid was wrong. A beautiful baby boy, who Dr. Bakura for a fleeting second thought to be female, was laying cradled in his wife's arms. First Amane* and now his darling wife? What could fate possibly have against him? He wanted to hate the child for hardening his wife's life and leading her to death, he really did, but the baby opened his eyes, and it was impossible.

"Your name shall be Ryou. For though my wife is now dead, I am certain she would've pronounced you excellent in every which way." Here the newly named Ryou cooed, as if he truly understood what his father was saying. Dr. Bakura smiled slightly, his son truly was excellent.

*Time passage*

"Ryou? It's your birthday today." His father was gently shaking him awake.

"Father?" Ryou asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking rather confused. You'll have to excuse our dear 6 year old Ryou, he doesn't function well upon just waking.

"It's your birthday. And I've someone who I'd like you to meet." His father told him, smiling a love-sick smile. Ryou's blood ran suddenly cold. "Get changed at meet us in the dining hall please, my excellent child." Ryou felt slightly better, the old joke was still running, so his father would simply not forget about him. Ryou smiled a smile that could probably melt Antarctica if he so wished. His father smiled and ruffled his hair, before leaving him alone.

"Ah! This is my son I was telling you about. Ryou, this is Raphael**, and we're getting married in three weeks. I'm going to be spending more time with you, her, and her two children now okay?" Dr. Bakura asked

Ryou's father looked so hopeful that Ryou couldn't help but bow his head and answer: "Yes father, I can't wait to meet my new stepsisters." Though really, Ryou didn't particularly care for the idea of having this woman and her offspring invading his house. He'd been the one to keep it clean, cook his meals, take care of himself, ever since he was strong enough to drag a chair over to the cupboard and take out peanut butter and a knife. But his father was beaming so brightly, Ryou figured it was his duty to play happy for a while longer.

Though why he was marrying her, Ryou knew in an instant. Even at six, he'd heard his father whispering to 'Raphael' long into the night when Ryou had accidentally done something wrong, and Ryou was definitely smart enough to figure out that this mysterious person was his late mother. Oh well, he'd put up with anything if it meant his father noticing him for more than two seconds.

*Time Passage*

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, Ryou had carried the rings with his normal solemnity, and he had met his two stepsisters, Mai and Tea. They didn't seem to like him very much, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. The wedding was revered as 'The best and most truly loving' of the year. Ryou wasn't sure how he felt about that.

After the wedding Ryou was thrown into even deeper despair. Tea had wormed her way into his father's lap, and through many whispered conversations, Mai had as well. Ryou was overlooked except for his faults, no matter how minute or large, each was complaingly and carefully listed from his stepmother to his father. And Ryou did mean everything, coughing at the table was a direct assault on whoever was speaking, if it was his turn it was to elongate the time he spoke, sickness was faked, even if he had a fever, faked, leaving a single crumb on the table was specifically spiting his stepmother, the list went on and on. His father believed every word that came out of that venomous woman's mouth. Ryou had almost started to hate his father when the unthinkable happened: his father was found dead in an alley.

The funeral looked pricey, everything picked out with care, but Ryou was the only one that cared he had stayed up until midnight picking everything out, under strict orders from his step mother not to spend a penny over $300 on any one thing but the coffin. The coffin he was allowed to spend a whole $800 on.*** Only half the insurance money was spent. Everyone scolded him for falling asleep during the preacher's sermon, but Ryou somehow felt his father understood; wherever he was.

Things quickly changed at the house, the now 7 year old boy replaced the cook, three of the maids, and the butler. He was kicked out of his room, though there were plenty other rooms, and roomed with the few remaining maids. As time went on he replaced every maid but the oldest, who wasn't paid much at all, and a manservant Ryou's age Raphael's daughters had taken a liking too. They became Ryou's family, Natasha, the oldest, who took care of the slap marks, whip lashes and burns late into the night, and Yugi, who would hug him and cry with him deep into the nights. But even his make-shift family couldn't last forever.

**I hope you liked it! Heck, I hoped someone's _reading_ this! It picks up pace soon, I promise, just stick with me.**

*** I know Amane is younger, but pretend she's older for the sake of that mini plotline.**

**** Raphael is the Archangel associated with the sun; this is probably a boy, but again, pretend for me, okay?**

*****I don't know about funerals, and what they cost and stuff, but if that is really pricey, edit it to be rather stingy, thanks.**


	2. In Which Nothing Happens

**Yo, Um, I kinda forgot this chapter, so uh... Sorry? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Really? Oh yes! Yaoi here we come! *lawyers knock* Darn it, I knew the stupid sugar highs were going to get me in trouble.**

A bell rang waking Ryou from his fitful sleep. He rushed over to the set of bells; that was Tea, wanting breakfast. Ryou wanted to cry from happiness. Finally something simple that he didn't mind doing. He briefly wondered what had his step-siblings so agreeable this morning. He hurried to the kitchen, making sure not to step on Yugi, who was curled up into a ball, looking utterly innocent. Breakfast was quickly made up and he rushed to Tea's room, knocking before he entered with breakfast.

"It's about time! You're getting so useless as of late!" Tea huffed, grabbing the tray and settling it in her lap. "Now leave, I don't want to have to see you anymore than I need to." Ryou's face flushed red. He knew he still had ashes streaked down his face from last night, but she didn't really need to point that out, did she?

"Ryou? I think the doorbell rang, I'd answer it for you but…" Yugi trailed off, looking sadly at the floor.

"Hey it's okay." Ryou said soothingly, breezing past the other boy, touching his shoulder gently. Last time Yugi had answered the doorbell (one of Ryou's many chores,) he'd been beaten so bad he couldn't walk for three days straight. Damn Raphael for figuring out it felt like watching a little brother being whipped when she beat Yugi.

Ryou rushed to the door and opened it, praying to whatever gods were out there he didn't look too horrible. The messenger, obviously for the palace, looked Ryou over with pitying eyes. Ryou _hated _it when people looked at him like that, just because he looked like a girl didn't mean he was fragile like one darn it!

"This household is hereby invited to the ball! Prince Bakura is searching for a wife; this will be the first ball in a series of at least three. We hope to see this household there." The man said in a monotone, heaving a sigh of relief as he turned away, last house. Ryou looked over the envelope curiously. It was like every other decree, gold edged, royal stamp; Ryou didn't really see what the fuss was about.

"For the last time, the slave's cleaning _my_ room first!" Anzu screeched, yanking Yugi against her. Yugi was blushing up a storm and trying not to move, head pressed almost against Anzu's bosom. Mai growled, and yanked Yugi back, causing his face to go a shade darker.

"I think this is a letter from the palace." Ryou said quietly, holding the note out. Mai and Anzu gaped openly, dropping Yugi like a forgotten toy. Yugi, by the way, was still blushing fire hydrant red.

"Raphael!" Anzu screamed, grapping the letter and her sister and running in Raphael's general room direction. Raphael poked her head out, dark circles under her eyes, curlers in hair.

"Did a rich relative die?" She asked moodily, Anzu didn't seem to particularly notice. Mai was still trying to get the circulation back in her arm.

"Better! Prince Bakura's old man is about ready to kick the can! So he's looking for a wife, and everyone's invited!" Anzu squealed, and Raphael's eyes widened comically. She tugged both of them into her room, leaving Ryou next to a shivering Yugi.

"Girls are scary." Yugi said with wide, innocent eyes.

"Silly Yugi, those aren't girls, they're Gremlins* or something. That breed of dog that bites everyone." Ryou said smiling down at his closest and only friend.

"Oh. Okay. Do you think we can get something from the kitchen for Natasha?" Yugi asked, completely sure Ryou was telling the truth. That was why every time Yugi stepped out of the mansion he either got molested or beat up. He trusted everyone, and thought the world was all rainbows and smiley face stickers.

***Yes, I'm using modern references in a who knows when time period. Deal with it.**


	3. In Which Yami Enters

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reveiws and favorites, they make me happy! :D**

**And, uh read the chapter before this, I kinda forgot about it. *is sheepish***

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you think I actually have enough patience to write out all those card games and plotlines. No one? Yay, you all deserve cookies!**

A bell roused Ryou from his sleep the next day, only just after the sun had rose in the sky. That was one of the first differences of the day. Normally his step-family refused to be roused until the sun had been in the sky for at least 3 hours(unless they were feeling particularly sadistic that was) , though Ryou himself still had chores to do while they slumbered... Ryou checked the bell strings with bleary eyes, before sighing and turning to wake up Yugi. Something was most certainly off.

"Yugi? Yugi, Raphael wants us. Can you get up for me?" Yugi slowly opened his eyes, looking slowly around.

"Ryou?" He asked, confused but completely trusting the other boy in front of him. Ryou smiled gently.

"Raphael is requesting our presence. I think we should hurry." Ryou whispered softly, so as not to wake Natasha.

Yugi followed Ryou, much the same way as a duckling follows its' mother, to Raphael's bedroom. Ryou had once sworn, and it could be proven, that four of the room the maids resided in could fit into Raphael's bedroom. And that wasn't counting the attached bathroom.

"Ah boys. I believe that Ryou was informed you a letter from the castle arrived?" Raphael asked, and Ryou immediately went on the defensive, when Raphael used that tone of voice it could only mean trouble for the person it was directed at.

"Yes." Yugi said hesitantly, peeking up at the woman out of the corner of his eyes.

"Good. Now, it turns out this was an invitation to the castle. It was for everyone ages 16 to 26. And it was, as you should know, a ball for the Prince to find a mate at. Now, my daughters will simply not look like ruffians at this party, no, you two shall get everything on this list and stitch it together, making the most drop-dead dress ever, or mark my words you'll be sorry." Raphael threatened, making Yugi shrink behind Ryou, trying to hide himself. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked in a more pleasant tone.

"Yes mistress." Ryou and Yugi said in unison, well Yugi more whimpered it but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? The two started to leave when Raphael's voice interrupted once more.

"One more thing, one of Prince Bakura's advisors is supposed to be in market today. Do not disgrace our name." The woman commanded, and Ryou nodded in recognition, pushing Yugi out the door.

"Really Yugi, you shouldn't let her scare you like that." Ryou remarked, looking down at the list to see what demands Raphael thought her daughters needed today.

"But she's scary! And she has a horse whip! And a belt!" Yugi protested, eyes widening with each statement. Ryou snickered at his friends' innocence before frowning back down at the list.

"I think we should go to the tailors' shop first. That will probably cost the most." Ryou decided, carefully pulling Yugi out of the way of a man with a severe case of the wandering hands. Why the heck the women never slapped him was beyond Ryou, even he wasn't stupid enough to think that was the kings' advisor.

"Do you think we'll have enough left for a treat this time?" Yugi asked, eyes pleading with him to say yes. Ryou paused, looked up from the list and smiled at the puppy-dog eyed boy.

"We'll see." Was all he could say.

Three hours later and several packages heavier the pair set off back down the road, there was indeed enough left for a small treat, so Ryou had bought Yugi a small package of sugar, a mere trifle to many others, but for Yugi it was better than a golden necklace. Yugi was chattering happily to Ryou and not really looking where he was going, until he bumped into someone.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried, rushing to Yugi's side and not bothering to put down the packages. More like not daring, these streets weren't exactly… safe per say.

"I'm okay!" Yugi beamed, brushing himself off. "Are you okay Mister?" He asked, holding out his hand for the person he'd accidentally bumped into to take.

"I'm fine, thank you." A masculine voice answered, accepting Yugi's hand and standing up.

"Hey, you look just like me!" Yugi giggled, and it actually was rather true. The man had Yugi's same hair, with a few extra lighting bolt zags, but his eyes were not as innocent, and more… reddish purple than straight indigo. The man smiled at Yugi.

"It appears to be so. I apologize for not watching where I was going little one." The man said smoothly. The last two words didn't sink in for about three seconds.

"Hey!" Yugi protested. "I'm not that much smaller than you are! Right Ryou?" Yugi asked, looking to his friend for reassurance.

Ryou giggled slightly. "No. You aren't that much shorter than me. You are at least a good half foot shorter than him though." Ryou told him, and Yugi pouted adorably.

"Ah, that reminds me. I'm Yami Ametu*, and who might you two be?" The mysterious man asked charmingly.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, and this is Ryou Bakura." Yugi said, smiling happily up at Yami. Yami raised a single eyebrow and turned to Ryou.

"Before you say it, yes. Yes, I know my last name is the same as His Highness' first name." Ryou sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "And Yugi? We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Ryou remembered, turning back to his friend.

"Ah. Let me help you. First, I believe I owe the little one a new confectionary and the fabric too." Yami said smoothly.

"Oh, it's okay. Raphael always said I needed to watch were I'm going. The con-confek-" Yugi's face screwed up in concentration before he shrugged "sugar was an added bonus, and the mud should come out of the fabric if we wash it enough." Yugi said, still smiling innocently, and then suddenly he frowned. "And I'm not that little!" He said, looking off to the side and pouting adorably.

"Ah, but it was also my fault, it won't feel right until I replace what I caused." Ryou was pleasantly surprised by the man's chivalry.

"Well… If you insist." Yugi said unsurely, peeking up at Yami through his bangs.

"I most certainly do." Yami nodded, as if that settled something important, and they set off, Yami constantly asking questions, pertaining to the fabric, and if they wanted something better. Ryou answered these, and Yugi peeped through his bangs, biting his lower lip the whole way to the tailor's shop.

*** Cause I didn't want to call him Atemu and Yami Yami sounds dumb.**

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be uploaded after I finish chapter 5**


	4. In Which Bakura Appears

**I'm back! Sorry peps, but I have school (how I loathe thee) starting, so this will probably be updated even less. :p Dumb homework.**

**Disclaimer: I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm pretty sure the hikaris weren't making out with their respective Yami's, and Mokuba wasn't plotting to get his brother and Joey together with a crazy girl, so it's safe to say this is not mine.**

"Now, all that's left is Little One's treat." Yami announced, setting Yugi to frowning again.

"I told you I'm not that little!" Yugi sulked, causing Ryou to giggle, a bell-like sound that rarely occurred anymore. At the sound of it Yugi perked up and smiled, pleased that he could be the one to make Ryou laugh again. Yami just smirked.

"Whatever you say, Little One." Yami teased, and Yugi started pouting all over again.

"Putting that aside-" Yugi started, not quite through pouting "-You've really done more than enough, and I really don't need anything." Yugi said earnestly, eyes radiating innocence.

"Oh, but that just makes me want to buy you more." Yami smirked, tweaking Yugi's nose. Ryou started giggling anew at the adorable expression on Yugi's face, a mix of blush and, yet again, pout.

Fifteen minutes later, they were inside the most expensive sweet shop on this side of town. Both Ryou and Yugi protested, but Yami simply waved a hand, claiming to have more than enough money, and he obviously did by the look of his clothes. He also insisted Ryou find something too, which soothed Yugi slightly. So frowning, the boys set about finding the cheapest thing in the shop that looked edible.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Yugi and Ryou looked up startled, there was no one other than Yami and themselves in the store, so that meant… Yugi turned around pouting, and there was Yami grinning and holding two of the most expensive sweets in the shop teasingly. There was obviously no stopping him, so sighing, Ryou took his, and thanked the man several hundred times, as did Yugi, after he tried to give Yami to either eat it or give it back.

"Would either of you be put out if I walked you home?" Yami asked, and both boys stared shocked at the man.

"We should be asking you that!" Ryou choked out, and Yugi peeked up at him through his bangs.

"But it would be safer…" Yugi said quietly, half hiding behind Ryou. Yami smiled brightly.

"Good then. It's settled." He lead them back to a carriage, and the boys, after hesitating slightly, welcomed the opportunity to rest their arms from the packages, the one thing they wouldn't allow Yami to do for them. Oddly enough, Yami seemed to understand the hesitancy to hand over packages to a stranger, and hadn't pushed the subject.

"So, directions?" Yami asked, opening the slit between the drivers' seat and the carriage.

"Um, we have to go down this road for little while, but when you see East Rivers Road, turn, and the house is the third on the left." Yugi said, and Yami nodded calmly. They were at the house in less than five minutes and Raphael was standing in the driveway, all the fury on her face dying away when she saw the carriage.

"Is this it?" Yami asked, eyeing Raphael dubiously. Ryou gave a little half laugh.

"Yeah, this is it. Thank you soo much for everything you've done." Ryou said bemusedly, picking up the packages again and opening the door.

"Thank you." Yugi agreed smiling shyly at Yami from the corner of his eyes. Raphael had to ruin the picture perfect scene by rushing over.

"I am so sorry my _servants_ wasted your very valuable time. They shall be punished appropriately sir." She said bowing several times. Ryou rolled his eyes, 'appropriately' his foot. Yugi just looked at Yami confusedly, trying to figure out what would warrant such a response.

"No need m'am, I had a refreshingly relaxed time with them at the market. And if they are late I am sorry I detained them so long." Yami said smoothly, and then he smiled at the boys. "I will certainly be telling Prince Bakura admirable things about this house, I hope to see your household at the ball." Raphael gaped at the man as Yugi's eyes went wide and Ryou grimaced, oh crap, they were so dead, the prince's associate had paid for their stuff! He knew Yami was nothing but trouble. Yami on the other hand, just winked at Yugi, who immediately turned red, and set off back down the road.

"Well, I suppose you did _something _right for once. Give me those and get back to your duties." Raphael sneered, grabbing the packages and candy and pushing the boys into the house.

Ryou went to bed with fewer bruises that night than he could ever recall having. Natasha smiled at him after she rewrapped the last fading bruises.

"What has gotten you in the mistress' good graces today?" She asked curiously, studying him with wise eyes.

"We got sent out to the market today, and the prince's advisor was there! And he told Raphael not to beat us! He was nicer than I thought nobles were." Yugi explained, with wide eyes and a happy look on his face.

"And he spent the whole time flirting with Yugi." Ryou couldn't help but add with a mischievous look on his face.

"Ryou! He was NOT!" Yugi protested, turning the same bright red as Tea's dress.

Natasha looked between the two with an amused look. "Well it appeared you two at least had fun." She said, looking pleased.

"We did. I think Yami did too, but he might've just been saying that to get us out of trouble." Yugi said, still slightly red and glaring at Ryou.

"Somebody's got a cru~sh." Ryou sang mockingly, and he ducked the pillow Yugi threw at him, laughing all the while.

"So, did you see anyone worth my while?" The white headed man asked flippantly, not bothering to lift his head from the couch he was reclining on. The man with the tri-colored hair rolled his eyes, but answered anyway.

"Yes _Prince_ Bakura, actually I did." Bakura sat up slowly, looking Yami straight in the eyes.

"You sure they weren't just acting?" Bakura asked skeptically.

"Bakura, they're both _servants_, with _Raphael_ as their mistress. They were in too much of a hurry to act." Yami said amusedly, and Bakura sat at attention.

"Well? Who were they?" Yami smirked and started to turn as if he were leaving. Bakura threw a dagger, missing Yami's head by inches. "I sent you out to find acceptable people so I wouldn't have to stay at that blasted ball any longer than necessary, now spit it out!" Bakura nearly growled, and Yami turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"As you wish. They were Yugi Mouto and Ryou Bakura, who looked rather like you, only more innocent." Yami said amusedly.

"Boys?" Bakura asked, with an eyebrow raised. Yami just shrugged.

"If you like him, I'm sure Kat could whip something up." Yami said calmly, and Bakura nodded slowly.

"And what of their family?" Bakura asked, more calm now that there were two options to getting out of the ball.

"All dead. There is an elderly woman, a Natasha, who they view as somewhat of an older sister or mother. Then there are the two daughters of Raphael, Anzu and Mai. But you'd be better off avoiding them, in my humble opinion." Yami said. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the other man, but nodded, he may not like him terribly much, but he trusted him.

"And you got this information the same way as always?" Bakura asked amusedly. Yami shrugged.

"Marik is a terribly good spy, and a little money and blackmail go a long way with neighbors." Yami shrugged again, as Bakura smirked at him.

**Yay for vagueness! Thanks for the story alerts/favs/reveiws, they made me smile :D**


	5. In Which We Meet Marik

**Hola! Thank you to the reveiwer who reminded me I actually had an on-going fanfcition posted and I should work on it darnit! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: No where in Yu-Gi-Oh is Bakura a main character and a prince with Yami as an advisor, so it's safe to presume that I don't own this. 'Kay thankx.**

Ryou yawned and stretched out like a cat on his blankets, then blinked confusedly.* Why hadn't a bell woken him up? He ran to the window desperately, and then let out a sigh of relief. It was only roughly 3:00 in the morning. So why did he wake up? Ryou bit his lip and looked around before hesitantly lying back down, determined to drag his sleep out as long as possible.

As the whitette laid back down Marik let out a sigh of relief. Bakura would _not_ be happy if he had let the boy see him. He cocked his head at the photo, the boy, before shrugging. Sure the innocence was cute, but if that's what Bakura wanted, the other boy was better. Whatever, he didn't get paid to question the Prince; he got paid to get the job done.

The wall beside the couch suddenly blew up; but Bakura didn't so much as look up from his book. "Hello Marik." He said bemusedly, throwing the book as hard as he could, jamming it into the opposite wall.

"I was hoping to get more than a 'Hello Marik'." Marik pouted, holding the pictures out. Bakura took the pictures and with a flick of his wrist threw four daggers at the blonde.

"That's more like it!" Marik chirruped, dodging them effortlessly. "So, what da ya think?" He asked, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"There is no way you make as good of a spy as Yami seems to think you do." Bakura said with a completely straight face. Marik just scowled. "You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." Bakura smirked vindictively as Marik pouted like a kicked dog, swinging out of the wall he'd just bombed.

Yami entered the room, took in the hole without so much as blinking and turned calmly to Bakura. "I take it I should tell Malik to send him a bill?" Bakura just smirked, showing off his pointy canines.

"Get up you good-for-nothing idiot!" Raphael screeched, making Ryou sit up holding his ears. He'd forgotten how loud she could yell.

"Yes ma'm?" Ryou asked, stifling a yawn as he stepped into the hallway.

"The first ball is _tomorrow_, do you know what that means?" Raphael demanded angrily. Ryou glanced to both sides and opened his mouth, but Raphael didn't give him a chance to answer. "You only have one day to get my daughters looking the best at the ball. Clothing is _everything_ they will _not_ be second rate." She hissed out angrily. Ryou nodded, used to her rampant mood swings by now. "Answer boy." Raphael demanded, picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes ma'm." He choked out, feet swinging lightly. Raphael just scoffed and threw him down. Ryou sighed and sat up rubbing his side lightly. That was definitely going to bruise later.

Marik winced lightly; Bakura was _not_ going to be pleased with this. Come to think of it, the only thing Bakura might approve of in the family was the servants. That was just sad.

Marik didn't exactly approve of this place either. His kitty's father had treated him much like this, and it (as loathe as he was to admit it) kind of made him want to kidnap the kid and drag him to the castle. A cracking sound made Marik swing his head over to the main hall.

The little Yami look-a-like was curling in on himself as the woman towered over him, hand still stretched out. Make that both the kids. Marik was pretty sure that cheekbone was broken.

He entertained the idea for a full five minutes before shaking his head and preparing to go tell Bakura the latest development about the boys. When that Raphael noble woman found out they were gone he'd be in big trouble, and the look-a-likes would probably get it worse when they came back. Oh well, he could wait.

Ryou sighed unhappily as Yugi came in the dressing room sporting a prominent hand mark ion his cheek. Yugi smiled innocently at him, and Ryou unwillingly smiled back. At least it didn't seem that bad this time.

"You need to help the girls pick a dress, mend it to fit them, feed them whenever they want, fix their makeup and hairstyles, and then help them with the accessories and shoes. If you cause any problems whatsoever I _will_ know." Raphael said sternly glaring at the boys. Yugi let out a half squeak and hid partly behind Ryou. Raphael smirked at them and stalked out, leading Anzu and Mai back in barely three minutes later.

"I call Yugi!" Mai said triumphantly grabbing said boy, who in turn went immediately fire hydrant red. Ryou let out a breath, this was good, Mai was much nicer. He'd deal with Anzu if it meant Yugi could sleep comfortably tonight. Anzu snarled angrily and started barking out commands to Ryou.

Several hours later Ryou let out a sigh of relief. Anzu had finally decided on her outfit and matching accessories and shoes for the ball. Raphael swept in and cooed over them, completely ignoring Yugi and Ryou.

"Um…" Yugi started hesitantly, squeaking and ducking behind Ryou as Raphael turned to glare at him.

"What?" She spat out, glaring angrily at the two boys.

"Didn't Yami say he was looking forward to seeing this household? Like us too?" Yugi asked shyly, words mumbled by the back of Ryou's shirt. Raphael just scoffed.

"He's just a lackey of the king. I doubt he even speaks with the prince. The prince will simply see two lovely single girls. Even if I did let you go, what makes you think the prince would notice two _low, servant, __**boys**_?" She asked, sneering at the said boys. Ryou turned red in anger, almost flashing her a dirty look, but catching himself in time and lowering his head submissively. Raphael smirked triumphantly.

"I thought as much. Tomorrow you shall dress my girls in what they have chosen, and you shall stay here." With that, the three women swept out of the room, and Ryou gave in, sticking his tongue angrily out at Raphael's back. His eyes widened when he saw that Mai had seen him, but she just smiled mysteriously, and followed her mother out quickly. Yugi's waterworks finally started, and Ryou was distracted as he tried to calm the innocent boy.

Forget not liking this, Bakura was going to be _pissed_. He was being deprived of meeting the people Yami had found, and that was not a good thing. Marik almost felt sorry for that Raphael woman, she had no clue what was coming for her…

***Kawaii Desu! Isn't he just the cutest?**

**And thus ends Chapter... 5, is it? See you all after I write seven! Remember, reveiws are love and help me remember I actually do have a story to write!**


	6. In Which There Is Malik And Dresses

**Hola I am back! I forced out the seventh chapter, so here is your reward, yay! (Please don't kill me)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I had a dream about it, but I'm afraid I haven't managed to buy it yet. Will 24 dollars do?**

"WHAT?" Bakura snarled, throwing the nearest thing (which happened to be a rather expensive pot) at Yami's head. Yami calmly ducked and sighed.

"That is what Marik said. This Raphael woman has told them that they are not allowed to come." Yami explained slowly to the fuming prince.

"I'm going to…!" Bakura snarled, plopping down on the couch, angrily running his fingers through his hair.

"Your Majesty." Seto said, entering the room, and only blinking once at the state of utter chaos said room was in.

"What? Be quickly about it, I am not in the mood to listen to mindless drivel." Bakura said angrily, fiddling with a dagger that was pointed dangerously in the direction of Yami, who did not seem phased in the slightest.

"I do not mean to pry…" Seto's half smirk here said something entirely different, but as he could be even drier witted than Bakura, said Prince just waved his hand impatiently. "You seem to care very much if these civilians come to the ball. Why?" He asked; no preamble or hidden messages for once, a simple honest to goodness question.

"Tch." Bakura scoffed, looking off to the side. "I simply don't appreciate my options being taken away by anyone other than myself." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. "Do not assume I have to explain myself to you."

"There you are! You bastard! Do you know how long Mokuba has been waiting? Thirty minutes!" Joey snarled, shaking his finger in Seto's face. Seto just snorted and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. Joey shook with fury.

"You better go before Joey decides to whale on you." Yami said amusedly.

"Of course my dear cousin." Seto said snarkily, before turning on heel and leaving, with one very angry Joey following him.

"Send for Malik." Bakura said, having calmed down a decent amount.

"Your Highness." Yami answered, bowing before leaving Bakura with his thoughts.

Bakura smirked at the little white-haired boy in the picture. "You will be mine. No matter what it takes."*

Yugi and Ryou had been rushing around all day. From Anzu's constant accessory changes to finding Mai's other shoe to helping Natasha cook when they had the slightest spare minute. By the time noon rolled around and the women hustled into the carriage giggling and smirking at the boys all they really wanted to do was fall in bed and sleep.

So needless to say, Ryou was _not_ amused when he found an Egyptian boy (at least, he was 80% sure it was a boy) lounged out on the pallets on the floor.

"Good Afternoon boys." He said, grinning in a way that had Yugi hiding behind Ryou. But then he laughed amusedly and said: "Just kidding, I'm Malik, nice to meet you." Ryou looked skeptically between Malik's hand and face before slowly joining his hand.

"… I'm Ryou. Nice to meet you." He said, after a moment's pause when he decided he could trust this mysterious man.

"I'm Yugi!" Yugi added happily, smiling blindingly. Malik blinked before composing himself and smiling back.

"Good, now that the intros are out of the way, let's get down to business. The almighty Bakura wants you two to come to the ball, and if I don't get you there in proper attire, he's going to be pissed. And that means I don't get paid. And I don't like it when I don't get paid. So, if you'll please follow me, we'll have no problems." Malik said cheerfully, still smiling pleasantly.

Yugi looked at Ryou with puppy dog eyes, and Ryou squirmed for about 30 seconds before sighing. "Alright. We'll come with you. But why does the Prince want _us_ to come?" Ryou asked carefully.

"Excellent!" Malik said, blatantly ignoring Ryou's question and walking briskly to a carriage that, as far as Ryou could see, was chock full of dresses.

"Um… Malik? Why are there dresses in the carriage?" Yugi asked hesitantly eyeing the carriage.

"Opps! I brought the wrong carriage. Oh, well. I'm sure this'll make Bakura happier anyway." Malik shrugged and circled the other two boys, making Yugi fidget uncomfortably and Ryou become more than slightly freaked out.

"Okay!" Malik clapped, opening the carriage door and ignoring the 80 some odd dresses that spilt out. After several minutes of Ryou and Yugi wondering whether or not he was still alive Malik came out triumphantly holding two dresses.

Ryou turned redder than a fire hydrant when Malik handed him the dress he was supposed to wear. It only went to his knees and wouldn't hide anything if he had to bend over. But on the bright side it was a pretty (albeit subdued) shade of sky blue and had a jeweled corset on the outside, so he'd be able to breathe. The sleeves just weren't there, there were two thin straps, but that barely counted as proper sleeves. He glanced at Yugi and turned red again, in anger.

Yugi was looking confusedly at a dress the same length as Ryou's. That wasn't the issue; it was part of the issue, but not the whole issue. The dress had a dark red corseted top that seeped into black on the skirt, that wasn't the issue either. No, the issue was the two diamond slits that came from the top of the skirt to the start of the sleeves. The only good thing about Yugi's dress was that unlike Ryou's dress, the sleeves were long and would flow around Yugi's hands.

"Now go put those on and we can be off!" Malik said happily, and Ryou just stared at him in incredulity.

"You want me to wear _this_ in public? You're out of your mind." Ryou said scowling at the dress.

"How _do_ you wear this?" Yugi asked, looking adorably frustrated as he frowned at his dress.

"Ah, it's really easy. Just make sure not to stick your arms through the slits and wear it like a normal dress. The corset's mostly for decoration." Malik explained, slowly herding the two boys back inside to change.

"Why do we have to do it? If I'm going to be forced in this _thing_ then at least I want you to come in one too." Ryou said stubbornly stomping his foot.

"Do you want me to get molested? _Marik_ is going to be there. I can't go! I don't wanna be molested!" Malik complained. Ryou snickered, but nodded anyway, feeling the slightest bit of pity for the childish blonde.

15 minutes later Yugi finally figured out how to put the dress on and spun out in front of a flabbergasted Ryou. "Ta-da! I figured out how to put it on!" He said beaming. Ryou laughed slightly.

"I see that." He said, making Yugi beam even brighter. Malik clapped his hands together.

"Goody, let's get rolling, we have less than 15 minutes to get you there, and then I have to be gone." Malik said chipperly dragging the two boys to the carriage filled with dresses. They passed Natasha who didn't even blink, but waved at them happily. Ryou face-palmed as Yugi happily waved back. As they got to the carriage, Malik threw all the dresses out, threw Yugi and Ryou in, got up front and they were off before either boy could as much as blink.

***Yay for Bakura deciding these things without asking anyone else!**

**I think there'll be like three, four chapters after this. It depends. I hope inspiration and my muses come back.**


	7. In Which We Are At The Ball

**What is this? Exactly one week? What has the world come to? I never do this. You'll are so special. XD**

**Disclaimer: Dude. I'm writing this story, what does this tell you? I wish I owned it. Alas, I am slightly busy with trying to overtake Disney, so this may take a while.**

10 minutes later the carriage rolled next to the castle and Malik sighed in a relieved way. "He's not here yet. Thank goodness. Be back here by five after midnight if you want me to take you back to your house, thing. Alright you two take these-" Malik opened the door and stuffed two cards into the boys' hands, still glancing about worriedly "-And show them to the guards at the door, they'll make sure you get where you're supposed to. Now get going." Yugi confusedly stumbled after Ryou, still wondering when the carriage stopped and more than a little shaky on his feet.

Ryou glanced back and laughed slightly at Yugi's confused expression. "C'mon." He said, and still snickering slightly he took Yugi's hand and led him up to the guards. Then hesitantly Ryou showed the guards the golden invitation, neither boy was prepared for the guards tripping over themselves, asking if they needed anything to eat, where they wanted to go…

"You're scaring them." A feminine looking guard with black hair and a dice hanging from his ear said, more than slightly amused. The guards immediately apologized and stood at attention at the doors again.

"Thanks a lot…" Yugi blushed when he realized he didn't know the person's name, and a brown haired guard laughed slightly.

"That's Ootogi. I'm Honda, by the way. You must be the special gifts the prince mentioned." Honda said. Ootogi punched his arm.

"That's guests idiot." Ootogi said, but he sounded slightly amused. Honda just scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Um… We're trying to find the…" Yugi squinted at the paper, turned it upside down, shook his head and passed it to Ryou. Ryou took one look at it and handed the whole paper to Ootogi.

"Ah, the main ball area. Don't worry about not being able to read it, it took Honda here six years, and he was seeing it when he was a baby." Ootogi said teasingly, half turned towards said man.

"It took you eight." Honda said triumphantly. Ootogi turned red, pursed his lips, and finally just motioned for the boys to follow him. A Ryou suppressing laughter and a yet again confused Yugi followed him up and down several flights of stairs and through twisted corridors.

"And here we are!" Honda announced, around thirty minutes and five flights of stairs later*.

"Is it really necessary to have so many stairs?" Yugi asked, breathing slightly heavier than usual. Ryou let out a half laugh.

"Um, yes. If there wasn't it would be too easy for thieves to take stuff and get out." Otoogi explained, before waving the pair into the ballroom and closing the doors behind them.

The ball room simply could not be explained in words, Ryou and Yugi agreed upon that mentally the moment they stepped foot into it. (However, for the sake of the story, I shall attempt to explain it anyway.) It was at least three times as big as Raphael's home, a recurring theme in this castle it seemed. The ceiling was at least twenty feet above the tallest person's head. There was lush deep brown carpeting where there were not tiles of the dance floor. All around the walls stood refreshment tables and plush cream colored chairs. The walls were a gleaming white color, and hanging straight from the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier with crystals, lights, and all that a woman's fantasy entailed. The musicians had an elevated platform on which they all stood that barely took up half the wall. All in all it was extremely beautiful.

"Yugi? Is that you?" Yugi squeaked and tried to hide behind Ryou, who blinked and looked in the general direction the voice had come from. It was Yami of course, dressed to impress in a simple black tux and blood red shirt.

"Aw, you match." Ryou teased Yugi under his breath; Yugi just squeaked again and tried to hide his face in the back and Ryou's dress. Then Ryou noticed that it wasn't _just_ Yami. There was someone following him. He was dressed in all finery, a deep blue silk shirt open to the third button, black slacks with silvery threads, and… a gold circlet on his head. Ryou just hoped he wasn't coming over here because something Yami said about them had made him angry.

"What's he doing?" The prince asked bluntly, blinking at the very badly hidden boy. Although he may have also been blinking because two people that were obviously male were wearing dresses.

"He's attempting to hide." The obviously at the end of Ryou's sentence was heavily implied. Though he complied with much, vaguely hidden insults towards his friends were not one of them. One eyebrow rose gracefully and the prince nodded, as though satisfied with something.

Yugi chose that exact time to take his head out of the back of Ryou's dress and look up. At seeing the prince his eyes widened and he muttered something under his breath, grinning slightly as Ryou whirled around.

"Excuse me?" He asked dangerously quiet, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Yugi just ducked his head and smiled slightly to himself. "You know what? I'm done! I came to the ball, I came in a freaking dress, and I'm done!" Ryou's voice rose in pitch and volume with every word until all the party goers stared wide eyed at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Ryou screeched, before stomping off, yanking at his skirt the whole time. **

The prince smirked, almost like a predator stalking his prey, and made his way after Ryou.

Yami looked at Yugi, who smiled nervously at him, through half-lidded eyes and flaming cheeks. "If your friend makes it through the night with his virginity in tact, it will be a miracle." Yami said simply, before turning and picking a glass flute off a passing servant's tray.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Yugi was now red for an entirely different reason. Yami just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a chocolate. Yugi hesitated for only a tiny amount of time before popping it in his mouth and smiling happily at Yami again. Yami laughed, ruffled his hair and asked him if he'd like to dance. And dance they did.

***Have you ever tried to climb stairs in a dress? It's a pain in the butt. It's even worse going down stairs.**

**** I… like making Ryou yell more than should be necessary. I'm slightly worried about my (non-existent) sanity.**

**There you go! Have fun with it while I try to figure out how chapter nine is to play out and finish my gosh-darn cross over fic with my friend. Also, if anyone sends me mental cookies, I swear I'll try to update faster. Mmm, cookies.**


	8. In Which Ryou Becomes Cinderella

**Yay, I finally updated! I'd make an excuse, but honestly the only one I have is laziness. Sorry. However, I swear the next chapter will be up on December 31st/January 1st at the latest. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I did finally get Kingdon Hearts 358/2 Days for Christmas. I am pleased beyond belief.**

Ryou tried his hardest to ignore the person following him, really, he did. However it isn't easy when said person isn't even trying to be sneaky. Finally he sighed and whirled around, giving up. "Do you want something?" He asked sharply.

"Simply to remain in your presence." The prince said with a charming smile. However, let it not be said that Ryou was gullible by any means. No, he knew exactly where this was going.

"I don't even know your name, and you say such rash things. Who do you think you are?" Ryou demanded, head held high, and body language rather warding everyone away.

"I am Prince Bakura." Bakura said nodding his head to Ryou with a smirk growing on his face.

"That's wonderful, my name happens to be Ryou. Not that you cared to ask, sir." Ryou said snarkily, turning back around and managing to walk all the way to the inside garden (honestly, whose idea was that?) before his heels slowed him down enough for Bakura to catch his arm.

"I apologize for forgetting my manners Ryou." Bakura purred, sending sparks down Ryou's spine, no matter how much he wished to deny that fact. "I was simply struck by your enchanting personality." Ryou faltered and stopped struggling, looking rather like deer in headlights.

"Get away from me ya pervert!" The sound of skin meeting skin in an open handed slap filled the air and startled Ryou enough to allow him to get a decent amount of space between himself and Bakura. A blonde stormed out from deeper within the garden, followed by a rather amused looking brunette, sporting the slap mark. "Ah, and who do you happen to be?" The blonde asked Ryou, seeming to completely forget about the boy following him.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou inclined his head respectfully, breathing still slightly off. "And who are you?" "I'm Joey, the resident horseman. That pervert is Seto Kaiba, the treasurer." Joey* said, shaking Ryou's hand pleasantly.

"Ah schadenfreude." Bakura sighed happily, stepping uncomfortably close to Ryou again.

"We'll be going now your highness, Ryou." Seto said, semi-respectfully. There went the hope that everyone said his name like the prince, and he wasn't really going to be stalked by a prince.

"Who are you ta decide where we go? Get back here moneybags! I ain't done yellin' at ya yet!" Joey yelled, shaking his fist at Seto's retreating back. He inclined his head at Bakura and Ryou before running off sprouting obsenities at Seto.

"Now where were we?" Bakura purred. Ryou realized rather nervously that he was now pinned between Bakura and the wall.

"No where." Ryou stuttered out, trying unsuccessfully to get away. Suddenly Bakura's lips were on his, and it was in no way as bad as Ryou tried to tell himself it was. Bakura pulled back and licked his lips, an unnameable gleam in his eyes that wasn't quite lust, but wasn't quite love either.

"That wasn't so better was it?" Bakura asked huskily, sending shivers down Ryou's back in a whole different way. Bakura smirked at him as he noticed. "Should I warm you up then?" He asked, just as close and seducitvly as before. Ryou started to stutter something out, closing his eyes against Bakura as the latter started to kiss and nip Ryou's neck. He was saved by the clock, even though it was in the hallway two corriders away from here, it could still be heard in the garden. It chimed twelve times, and Ryou started struggling anew.

"I have to go-." He gasped out, earning a half-lidded look from Bakura that made him melt all over again.

"So soon? We're just getting to the fun part darling." Bakura purred, but loosened his grip slightly, very slightly. Ryou took the chance, he broke away and ran out at top speed. Bakura watched him amusedly, leaning up against the wall that Ryou had just been pinned against. He'd definently have fun with this one.

Ryou arrived at the place the carriage was supposed to be bright red and more than slighttly out of breath.

"Are you okay Ryou?" Yugi asked gently, Ryou got out of answering by Malik arriving, horses stopping inches from the two boys' faces.

"Get in, get in, get in!" Malik yelled, glancing around paraniodly. The boys hurried to get in, slightly confused but ready to go home.

"Malik~!" A voice called, making Malik jump and duck down in the seat, muttering about them _hurrying up._ They did hurry up, and like a flash the carriage was out of there, but not before Ryou and Yugi caught sight of a pouting blonde, who looked much like Malik, only more muscled, less girly, and with much crazier hair.

"So… who was that?" Yugi asked innocently, after several silent moments.

"Marik." Malik said tersely, glancing behind the carriage in a paranoid manner.

"Oh. And who's Marik?" Yugi asked, not expecting the outburst that followed.

"Only one of the most perverted people on the planet! He chases me around everywhere like some kind of demented puppy dog, only less cute. And he molests me!" Malik pouted unhappily, leaning over the reigns and ignoring Ryou's incredulous look.

"Oh. I didn't realize." Yugi stuttered, rather shocked at the sudden outburst. Malik nodded sagely and turned back to the reigns, sighing unhappily.

"Here's your house." He added something under his breath that Ryou could only pick out the words 'go back' 'pervert' and 'molested'. "I'll probably be seeing you all again soon!" He added cheerfully as Ryou and Yugi climbed out of the carriage, and then led the carriage away waving happily.

"What do you think that means?" Ryou wondered, but before Yugi could answer, another carriage started to slowly make its way to the house. "Hurry up, get in the house. Hide your clothes in here." Ryou said hurriedly, following his own advice and dragging Yugi with him. The clothes and shoes were hastily stuffed in a secret cubbyhole and exchanged for their everyday wear, simple brown cotton tunics and a pair of rough linen pants.

Barely two minutes after Ryou and Yugi had lain down on their pallets Raphael stormed in the small room.

"You brats! What have you been doing all this time?" She snarled down at them as Yugi squeaked and hid slightly behind Ryou.

"We've been working until just recently, ma'm." Ryou lied through his teeth, holding in a yawn. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until just recently.

"I'm like soo sure. Mommy, I bet they were sleeping this whole time!" Anzu whined, kicking off her heels, Ryou noted in a slightly vindictive fashion that her eyeliner was running.

"I'm sure they were. Be glad I am feeling gracious today and go fix us some food." Raphael said, waving her hand dismissively. Yugi let out a breath almost silently, and a half-smile twitched onto Ryou's face as he bowed to the women and padded along silently with Yugi to the kitchen. As long as that prince left him alone, he'd be fine with anything Raphael did to him.

***Kay, I don't want to type Katsuya Jou-whatever so, he is dubbed Joey.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day and 'winter break', if do in fact recieve one at this point in time.**


	9. In Which The Story Ends

**Finito! I'm going to die in a hole now, that took way more time than anything sane and safe ever should. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**In KH358/2 days news: Loving the whole Axel/Roxas mentor thing going on there, but why did there have to be a Mary Sue? WHY?**

**Disclaimer: No, just no. Since I can't be bothered to upload this, what 1,000 some update every week, I obviously couldn't have written the whole series.**

"And with the eight vases prince Bakura has broken that's 50,000 gold pieces needed to fix the west wing." Malik sighed shaking his head. The sound of Bakura's frustrated yell and breaking glass followed shortly after this had left had left his mouth.

"That's now 10 vases, 2 mirrors, and 8 assorted pieces of furniture." Seto corrected amusedly, playing with a sleeping Joey's hair.

Malik just groaned, adding the figures to the bottom of the ever growing expenses sheet.

"What do you mean 'you won't tell me'?" Bakura demanded, finally dropping on the couch, ignoring the shards of his two year old-esque temper tantrum.

"If you want the boy, you have to prove it by finding him yourself." Yami said calmly, not at all bothered by the knife that was immediately thrown at his head. "He is friends with my Yugi, and you hurting his friends would make Yugi upset, and that is not acceptable." Yami finished calmly. Bakura sighed, but did see the point.

"Fine. Malik!" He yelled, Malik scurried in, groaning as he surveyed the room's damage and added another crack in the wall to the bottom of the sheet. "I want you to find a shoe, or dress, or whatever that Ryou wore. We're going on a hunt." Here a dirty look was tossed towards Yami, but was completely ignored.

"Sure." Malik looked over his shoulder, let out an unmanly shriek and ran off. Bakura and Yami turned towards the subject of these actions, only to find Marik sitting in the window, his head cocked to one side. Marik smiled and waved a shoe.

"Ryou and Yugi stuffed their shoes in this tiny little cubbyhole, so I thought 'I better take this to Bakura', and here I am! I don't think Malik is coming back though." Marik finished, leaning so he could see the doorway and shrugging. "He's kawaii~." Marik grinned, handing the shoe to a rather odded out Yami and dropping out the window.

"That's Marik for you." Bakura sighed, reasonably calm now. He took the shoe and grinned. "Beware little Ryou, I'm coming for you."

Far away in the house, Ryou sneezed. "Are you okay Ryou?" Yugi asked innocently, Ryou nodded, rubbing his nose confusedly. It wasn't allergy season, and who would be talking about him? Maybe he was coming down with something…

Two days after Ryou had sneezed in the middle of his chores Anzu came screaming into the room. "Look, look! Mother! The prince, he's coming today to all the provinces because some idiot was stupid enough to refuse him and ran off! But, he found her slipper, and whomever it fits will be the Queen!" Ryou relaxed slightly, he had kept both slippers, and Anzu had said she, the prince probably was just playing with him.

"Ryou, I'm sorry." Yugi murmured, looking up at Ryou with wide eyes.

"It's okay, I'm happy that it's a girl." Ryou reassured Yugi, trying to shove back the illogical pang of hurt. He didn't _want_ to just be another part of Prince Bakura's harem*, he knew the Prince was just playing with him. It didn't hurt. It didn't, really.

"Ryou, Yugi! What are you waiting for, get out the best dresses, set Anzu's hair, curl Mai's hair! Get to it." Raphael yelled, startling Ryou out of his thoughts. Ryou was glad for once to rush around for the rest of the morning, as it didn't allow him to think anymore on his night with the Prince and his 'feelings'.

"Get in the servants quarters, I don't the Prince to see such ruffians in the house. You two are servants, you must act as such." Raphael said harshly pushing the two back into the quarters. Ryou sunk against the door, choking back tears.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asked gently, as Natasha was cooking entrées and couldn't ask the question herself.

"I don't think I am." Ryou said after a pause. "I… I want it to be true. But he found a girl, and… and…" Ryou finally let out his tears, for the first time in 12 years.**

Yugi was slightly shocked by the sight of Ryou's tears, but he rubbed his back gently anyway. Ryou sniffled finally, after a good 5 minutes and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. That was stupid of me." He said.

"No, it's really cool that you can cry in front of me." Yugi said, with an utterly sincere smile. Ryou let out a shaky laugh and shook his head, hugging Yugi tightly.

This is a Scene Change linebreak. T'is telling you there is a Scene Change.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with. I still can't believe _I_ thought this up. Why couldn't we have just posted his picture with a reward?" Bakura asked, rubbing his head and grimacing at the last planned house for the night.

"Because that wouldn't have taught you anything. You have to work for your boytoy." Marik sang as the carriage stopped.

"Stay away from me." Malik added sternly, tying the horses to a post and grabbing the pillow with the shoe on it. "We don't want a repeat of the last house." Marik winced at the implication, and then pouted but stayed a safe distance from the other. Bakura observed Yami, who looked like he was trying hard not to bounce up and down and smirked. This had to be the house.

"Hello pitiful inhabitant-er, sorry wrong page." Malik laughed at the stricken looks on two of the three noble women' faces. "Right, ahem. To whom this may concern. Prince Bakura is looking for the owner of Exhibit A." Marik held up the shoe helpfully. "Whomever is able to wear Exhibit A while receive Exhibit B, and if the person matches Prince Bakura's description, the person will also be named Queen. You fail Marik, Exhibit B." Malik said in clipped tones. Marik straightened up and motioned to a huge pile of gold, jewelry, and other finery.

"This is the last house, so chop-chop." Bakura said, discreetly looking around for any doorways or such that Ryou-and Yugi he supposed-could be stuck in.

"Wouldn't you like a tour first?" Anzu asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a way she obviously thought to be sexy. Bakura was about to refuse it and move on when the implications of what she said hit him. Tour which equaled her telling him where the servants rooms were, or he could just cut through all the crap and get to his question. The answer was obvious.

"Actually, I was hoping to see your servants. Word has it that a few servants have exotic hair colors around here, and I am most interested." Bakura purred, mentally rolling his eyes as Anzu turned pink. It wasn't even cute like it was when Ryou turned pink.

"If that is what your majesty wants." Raphael hesitated for a couple seconds before sighing and walking down a corridor. She came back nearly two minutes with the sleep-laden and confused love interest of Yami, and his toy, who looked nervous around the woman. Perfect.

"Shall we proceed with the shoe fittings?" Bakura asked, purposely using the same seductive voice he had used three nights ago. Ryou's head shot up immediately as he turned a deep red color, when he saw Bakura his eyes grew large and he quickly turned his gaze to the floor instead. Bakura inwardly chuckled, not paying the least bit of attention to the Anzu trying to shove her foot into the shoe.

After Anzu finally admitted defeat and Mai declined to try on the shoe, saying she hadn't danced with the prince and there was no point in trying on a shoe when it was obviously too small for her, Bakura turned to Ryou.

"And what about you?" He asked his voice deceptively gentle, the same tone one used to soothe wounded animals.

"My Lord, that's a boy, and a servant!" Raphael exclaimed, at the same time Ryou turned a slightly darker red and started to stutter.

"Do you take me for an idiot? I am aware of his gender. Do not question me again." Bakura said dangerously, his voice plunging from gently seductive to dangerously soft and angry. Bakura held out the slipper to Ryou, who at this point resembled nothing so much as a fire hydrant, but Ryou slipped it on anyway. It was, of course, a perfect fit. None of Bakura's men, Ryou, or Yugi was the least bit surprised, but Raphael and her family were shocked to say the least. "Well then, if you don't mind we'll be taking the boys." Bakura said, falsely pleasant, all smiles.

"But… They are male; they will not be able to bear a child. Take Anzu as well my Lord; she will bear you many strong male children." Raphael said, in the haggling tone she used on the rare trip to the market. Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not presume to know what I wish old hag. I am aware of all that you have mentioned. Do you not think I did not know this from the start? And I despise women who offer up their daughters for the slightest bit of fame or money." Bakura would have said more, as he drew Ryou closer, making said boy turn a light pink all over again, but was interrupted by Seto, Joey, and Mokuba entering.

"Excuse me Your Highness, but we found something we thought you would need." Seto said, a slightly sadistic grin starting to appear on his face. He handed Bakura a small squarish box with a note in loopy handwriting on the front.

"Was it really necessary to bring the whole clan?" Bakura asked bemusedly, examining the box and still holding Ryou close. Seto just shot him a look. Bakura shrugged and then snorted as he passed the box to Malik.

"Feed the desired male 1 pill every 12 hours for at least 3 days to make conception possible. I don't want to know what you're planning to do with these Marik, but my brother better be relatively sane the next time I see him, or else. Sincerely Iris." Malik read, turning slowly to face Marik who eeped and giggled nervously. "You have…" Marik started to run. "Three seconds to run starting from yesterday. Prince Bakura." Malik said calmly, and then he ran after Marik, swearing things that were probably illegal and other things that were definitely imposable.

"Well. Have a nice life. Keep the trinkets hmm?" Bakura said, happily sweeping Ryou up bridal style and walking out of the house, not looking back once.

"H-hey!" Ryou protested. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yami take Yugi's hand and smile pleasantly.

"Shh." Bakura whispered, kissing Ryou thoroughly. Ryou flushed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't so ditzy or naïve as to say he was in love, but at this point that was a definite possibility. He'd take things one day at a time, and hope things went uphill from here. After all, how hard could palace life be?

***No, Bakura doesn't have a harem, however his father did, though he didn't have other children, but Ryou just assumed he did, as he is king.**

****Yes, this makes Ryou 18, so it's all legal, don't worry. :P**

**Yay! I have nothing left to say. If the person who wanted to write a sequel is still here (I'm too lazy to look for the questioner, sorry) have at it. Here's to hoping my muses for Sparta Ryou will come back.**


End file.
